The invention relates to a rolling bearing apparatus in which a rolling bearing is provided with an oil supply unit supplying a small amount of lubricating oil.
As the rolling bearing apparatus provided with the oil supply unit, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-108388, there is proposed one in which a fixed side raceway member of a rolling bearing is provided with an oil supply unit supplying a lubricating oil to rolling elements or a raceway surface of the raceway member as an occasion demands, and the oil supply unit is provided with a tank storing the lubricating oil, a micro pump sucking the lubricating oil within the tank so as to discharge, a nozzle arranged in a discharge port of the micro pump and having an opening facing to a portion near the rolling elements or the raceway surface of the raceway member, and a drive portion driving the micro pump.
This kind of rolling bearing apparatus is used in a machine tool or the like, however, in a case where it is used at a high speed rotation, there is a problem that a leak of the lubricating oil tends to be generated due to a negative pressure generated in a leading end portion of the nozzle, and there is further a problem that an oil drop once discharged from the nozzle moves to a root side of the nozzle and the lubricating oil cannot be supplied to a proper position.